Impulsivité
by Nodoka997
Summary: /!\ SPOILS EP 05 /!\ Bulk, c'est quelqu'un d'impulsif. Parfois ça lui fait faire de grosses conneries, parfois ça lui fait dire des mots qui vont trop loin. Et souvent, il s'en rend compte trop tard.


Bon, avant toute chose... Je sais que c'est déjà dit dans le résumé, mais il y a des **SPOILS MASSIFS** sur l'épisode 5 de  Cluster Agency, "Vivre ou mourir", dans cette fanfiction. Lisez pas si vous en êtes pas là, ça enlève tout le fun !

Ensuite... C'est avec une immense fierté que j'appose ma première pierre à l'édifice des fanfics sur Cluster Agency. J'ai demandé au site FF de l'ajouter dans TV Shows et en tant que personnage dans les Web-Shows, comme ça a déjà été fait pour Le Visiteur du Futur (et j'ai aussi demandé pour Les Souverains et Ulysse parce que c'est tellement génial putain *^*), mais ça a pas encore été fait. Et comme je suis impatiente, je voulais poster ma fic. Donc je la changerai certainement de place plus tard !  
 **Edit 23/08/15 : Catégories ajoutées, yay ! Résumé, persos et place de ma fanfic changés en conséquence :)**  
Petite parenthèse : **Mad Calypso** , si tu passes par ici, c'est grâce à toi que je me suis penchée sur Les Souverains puis sur Cluster Agency, alors MERCI. DES MILLIERS DE MERCIS.

Enfin, cette fanfiction ne révolutionne rien du tout : j'ai juste été particulièrement marquée par le passage à partir de 4 min 20 dans l'épisode 5, donc j'ai voulu le raconter de manière détaillée et peut-être plus personnelle. C'est tout. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, et j'espère que vous aimerez le lire.

 **Edit 28/08/15 : Oh là là, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier, _Nigamiestmajeure_. Après que cette MERVEILLEUSE LECTRICE (sérieusement, tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle) ait partagé cette fanfic à Xander Michalak (scénariste, réalisateur ET acteur de Bulk... Ca en fait des casquettes ça !)... IL A PARTAGE LE LIEN SUR FACEBOOK ET SUR TWITTER, HYPER ENTHOUSIASTE.  
** **JE VAIS MOURIR.**  
 **MAIS JE VAIS MOURIR HEUREUSE DONC C'EST PAS GRAAAAAAAAAAAAVE !**

Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire mon blabla, c'est important pour moi ^^

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Il a juste besoin d'expliquer les enjeux de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire à Ginger. Et Ginger le comprend. Ginger n'aime pas cette solution, mais il l'accepte. Il le suit alors qu'ils rentrent de nouveau dans le maison de Phoebe, et fait les mêmes gestes que Bulk. Les deux se font attacher alors qu'elles crient « Lâchez-moi ! » à tue-tête, mais seule la détermination parvient à passer le vide dans lequel il se sent. De manière automatique et un peu brutale, Bulk s'occupe de la sœur et la bâillonne avec un torchon. Ignorant les cris, ignorant l'incompréhension. Puis la voix de Tank, sifflante et emplie d'une rage contenue, perce le brouillard cotonneux dans lequel il avait volontairement jeté son esprit.

 **\- Vous m'expliquez maintenant ?!**

Ginger se met à côté de Bulk. C'est ce qui lui permet d'avoir la force de répondre :

 **\- Vous avez le même ADN.**

 **\- Et ?** réplique Tank aussitôt, agressive.

Ça ne lui ressemble pas, d'être aussi lente à la détente. Lui n'est clairement pas le plus futé des deux, pourtant... Pourtant il comprend quelque chose qui échappe à sa compagne, et ça la frustre. Il peut le voir dans ses épaules raidies, dans ses yeux orageux.

 **\- Et ? Le boss a dit qu'on saurait pourquoi il nous avait envoyés là,** répond-t-il avec agacement.

 **\- J'suis désolé, il a raison. C'est la seule solution,** l'appuie Ginger, un pouce caressant lentement son menton.

Le calme qui anime Ginger l'impressionne. Bulk, lui, ne peut presque pas rester en place sous l'adrénaline qui bouillonne dans ses veines, complètement à fleur de peau. Il se demande fugacement quelle partie de ce calme est factice avant que Tank ne se mette à objecter avec horreur :

 **\- Mais c'est pas ma source, espèce de malade !**

 **\- Je sais !**

Oui, il le sait, putain. C'est ce qui lui fait le plus peur. Que ça ne fonctionne pas. Mais il reprend, vibrant d'espoir :

 **\- Mais ça peut marcher,** dit-il en soutenant le regard de Tank, désignant Phoebe – non, pas Phoebe, cette fille n'est personne, c'est une source, une personne à glitcher, un espoir de survie, mais elle n'est plus un individu – sans la regarder.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il se met à regarder cette fille.

 **\- Et comment ?** réplique Tank, toujours avec une voix remplie d'agressivité.

 **\- Tu fais comme d'habitude : tu regardes,** rétorque-t-il en pointant la fille du doigt, refusant de lâcher Tank des yeux, **et tu glitches.**

La réponse est immédiate :

 **\- J'peux pas lui faire ça,** refuse Tank, les dents serrées.

La panique l'envahit tout entier. Bien sûr que si, elle peut !

Il le faut ! Il le faut...

 **\- Ok, bon...** reprend-t-il en posant ses mains à plat sur la table, tentant de cacher les accents désespérés que sa voix laisse filtrer alors qu'il rapproche son visage de celui de Tank. **Il te reste combien de temps ?**

 **\- Je sais pas, putain, je sais pas !** éclate-t-elle avec énervement.

Merde. Elle refuse de voir la réalité en face.

 **\- Tu veux pas mourir ?**

Non, elle ne veut pas mourir. Il sait qu'elle ne veut pas mourir. Aussi, c'est presque une constatation qu'il laisse échapper. Pourtant, la panique affleure malgré sa voix qu'il sait posée, transformant sa phrase en interrogation légère sur la fin – il doute, un instant, un court instant, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

 **\- Mais c'est ma sœur, bordel !** trouve-t-elle la force de contrer, un éclat désespéré dans le regard.

Bulk ne comprend pas. Et c'est cette incompréhension, combinée à son impulsivité naturelle et à l'adrénaline qui parcourt son corps, qui le fait répliquer :

 **\- Mais tu savais même pas qu'elle vivait y a encore cinq minutes !**

 **\- Mais va te faire foutre !** sursaute aussitôt Tank, le fixant avec des yeux haineux.

La réponse de Bulk n'a fait que la buter davantage.

 **\- Putain...** laisse échapper Tank en relevant les yeux vers sa sœur. **Alors c'est pour ça que vous nous avez attachées,** réalise-t-elle, amère. **Me forcer à buter ma sœur ?!** reprend-t-elle vivement, accusant les deux hommes qui lui font face.

Elle regarde un instant Bulk, mais se tourne rapidement vers Ginger en proférant, mauvaise :

 **\- T'es vraiment qu'un enculé, Ginger !**

Et la condamnation fait tressaillir un instant l'avocat. Un instant, un instant si infime que Tank ne l'a probablement même pas remarqué, mais Bulk le sait, parce qu'il a ressenti exactement le même tressaillement sous la voix accusatrice et haineuse de son amie.

 **\- T'es d'accord avec ces conneries ?!** poursuit-elle, impitoyable. **Ma sœur, bordel ! T'as perdu la tienne dans la grippe, imagine tu la retrouves demain... Tu lui volerais sa vie ?!**

Ginger flanche. Tank vient de le prendre par les sentiments, et c'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il ne peut pas faire face à la furie en laquelle s'est transformée la brune tout seul. Alors, poussé par l'urgence et la panique, réduit à rechercher le premier argument qui lui vient en tête, Bulk met brusquement ses mains derrière son crâne avant de fouetter l'air de ses avants-bras, et inspire précipitamment avant de lancer :

 **\- Et t'en as volé combien, toi, des vies, hein ?!**

Et alors qu'ils sont yeux dans les yeux, qu'il parvient à voir une étincelle de culpabilité dans ceux de l'Undercover, il l'enfonce encore, ignorant les sentiments de la jeune femme, rageur, instillant en elle des mots-poison, des mots qu'au fond, il pense un peu :

 **\- Des innocents, de sang froid !**

Il revoit lui-même des images de meurtres associées au visage dur et froid de Tank. Il se souvient de son choc, à ces instants, de son déni face à une vie qui s'éteint et qu'il pensait pouvoir protéger, de sa colère envers l'auteure de ces massacres.

 **\- T'as pas hésité un seul instant et aujourd'hui tu nous fais chier ?!** ajoute-t-il, terminant sa tirade en un presque-cri. **Hein !**

Elle a presque l'air sur le point de pleurer, pinçant fortement les lèvres, mais Bulk n'en a rien à faire, tout à coup, laissant éclater sa propre rancœur qui s'est accumulée au fil du temps, la rabaissant toujours un peu plus :

 **\- Pas de traces, pas de traces...** laisse-t-il tomber avec un bras qui s'abat rageusement dans le vide. **Y a toujours des traces de sang avec toi !**

Ses mots sont durs sous ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux plissés, et il n'arrête pas, il va jusqu'au bout, déterre le cadavre frais qu'il voit encore clairement dans sa mémoire :

 **\- Parfois pour que dalle ! La flic elle t'a fait quoi tout à l'heure... ? Rien !**

Il y repense encore, repense à ses émotions, à son dégoût face à la femme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas – et ici, il ne pense pas à l'apparence physique.

Et il nie lui-même que plusieurs fois, il a fait de même, nie que son impulsivité à vouloir laisser des gens en vie aurait pu tout leur coûter, et que Tank a fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Il repousse tout ça. S'apaise un peu, laissant ses gestes devenir moins brusques.

 **\- Alors regarde-la. De toute façon, il te reste moins de cinq minutes,** insiste-t-il, son ton presque calme, à présent. **Ce sera elle... ou toi,** poursuit-il en les désignant tour à tour. **Ton instinct de survie fera le reste.**

Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Et Tank sera en vie. Et le reste n'aura plus d'importance.

 **\- Ce sera moi.**

Le ton triste de Tank est si bas que Bulk croit un instant qu'il a rêvé. Interloqué, il réplique un bête :

 **\- Quoi ?**

Mais alors la brune s'anime, se met à s'agiter et à crier, l'air plus désespérée que réellement en colère :

 **\- Ce sera moi, ok, j'peux pas lui faire ça !**

Pas question. Pas question. Pas question.

La solution est là, à portée de main ! Bulk ne laissera pas Tank mourir. Aussi, c'est d'une voix menaçante qu'il entame alors qu'il se rapproche de la sœur – non, de la source, c'est la source de Tank, c'est ça :

 **\- Tank... Me force pas.**

Il attrape un flingue du D9 et colle le canon contre la tempe de Phoebe.

 **\- Tu sais très bien qu'il faut pas laisser de traces, de toute façon !** poursuit-il en agitant le pistolet avec frénésie.

C'est ridicule et bas, de sortir à cet instant la devise de Cluster Agency, mais c'est la seule excuse qu'il trouve, à part son monstrueux égoïsme.

 **\- Bulk, arrête ça...** réplique Tank, les dents serrées. **Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!** reprend-t-elle plus fort.

Elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne comprend toujours pas, alors qu'elle est si intelligente, alors que c'est tellement évident.

Bulk prend une inspiration étranglée, repose l'arme sur la table qui fait entendre un bruit sec sous la violence du geste et laisse enfin échapper :

 **\- Parce que je veux pas que tu meures.**

Ses traits sont crispés, il sent la peur de la perdre et la tristesse à cette simple idée. Mais en même temps, il se sent libéré d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir en avouant ce fait à Tank. Il fait ça pour elle. Pour qu'elle vive.

 **\- Tu comprends, ça ? Je veux pas que tu meures,** ajoute-t-il en un souffle.

Soudain, toute colère est envolée. Il revoit Tank qui s'invite chez lui et tente de le réconforter à sa façon, qui finit par rire avec lui, qui, par sa simple présence, rend ses journées dans l'agence un peu moins pourries. Il fait tout ça pour qu'elle vive. Alors... Il peut tout se permettre ! se reprend-t-il, calant de nouveau une arme dans sa main.

 **\- Alors... Si tu le fais pas,** dit-il, l'arme pointée sur Tank en un geste saccadé pour souligner ses propos, **c'est moi qui la bute !** s'exclame-t-il en braquant le revolver sur la future source de son amie.

 **\- Bulk... Arrête !** rétorque aussitôt la brune, un ton qui sonne presque à une réprimande franchissant sa mâchoire contractée.

Elle continue d'avoir la même litanie sur le bout des lèvres. Elle-même doit se rendre compte que ça ne fonctionne pas... Non ? À moins que... Elle croit qu'il ne le fera pas ? Il est prêt à lui prouver le contraire si c'est ce qu'il faut.

Il est prêt à faire n'importe quoi, de toute façon.

 **\- Tu m'en crois pas capable ?** aboie-t-il en un simulacre d'éclat de rire désabusé. **On va faire simple...** décide-t-il en réajustant l'arme dans sa main. **T'as besoin de tes jambes pour courir, et de ton bras droit pour tirer !**

Il regarde Tank et sa source tour à tour, presque dans une mimique de défi. Il en est capable. Il est assez impulsif pour tirer. Et il va lui montrer tout de suite.

 **\- Mais ton bras gauche...** achève-t-il en enlevant le cran de sûreté d'un geste brusque et vif. **Il te sert à rien !**

Et Bulk appuie sur la détente. Il ne voit pas les yeux qui se ferment sous la consternation et l'acceptation fataliste de Ginger, sentant presque ses oreilles bourdonner suite au bruit de la détonation, tentant d'ignorer la douleur et les pleurs de la fille qui vient de recevoir une balle.

Et les yeux de Tank brûlent de haine envers lui, alors qu'il l'oblige à regarder sa sœur souffrir. Mais elle n'a toujours pas quitté ce corps qui va bientôt la rejeter. Elle n'a pas encore capitulé. Alors, c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirige vers le prochain corps de Tank, plaquant brutalement sa main gauche contre son front pour forcer le visage de la fille à se coller en arrière, contre sa propre clavicule qui proteste un peu sous la violence du choc, et l'autre main serre le pistolet à s'en faire mal aux doigts.

 **\- Regarde-la ! Regarde-la, Tank ! Allez... Regarde-la !**

Sa tirade est de plus en plus désespérée, de plus en plus bruyante. Mais ce ne sont pas les trémolos de sa voix qui importent. Ce sont ses actions.

 **\- Tu vas mourir !** laisse-t-il tomber en tendant son pistolet tremblant vers Tank. **Et elle aussi,** lâche-t-il, la voix presque calme en pointant le flingue une dernière fois sur la tempe de la fille.

 **\- Je suis désolée...** chuchote Tank.

Et lui, consumé par l'espoir et la peur, il prend plusieurs petites inspirations lamentablement précipitées, et il attend. Alors que le moment de vérité s'approche à pas de géants, il ne peut qu'attendre.

 **\- Je suis désolée,** répète-t-elle.

Tank ferme les yeux. Aussitôt que le nouveau corps de Tank prend une profonde inspiration, il la lâche et éloigne le pistolet aussi loin que possible d'elle. N'osant pas y croire. Elle hurle à travers son bâillon, et paniqué mais incroyablement _heureux_ , Bulk jette l'arme sur la table et lui enlève son bâillon le plus vite possible.

 **\- Tank ! Ça va, ça va ?!** hurle-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

Stupidement, il veut la toucher, être sûr que c'est bel et bien elle. _En vie_.

 **\- Dégage, connard !** beugle-t-elle à s'en briser les cordes vocales sitôt que sa bouche est libérée, se débattant pour échapper au contact de l'impulsif.

Indécis, interdit, il stoppe son geste à mi-chemin mais ne peut s'empêcher de s'exclamer, soulagé :

 **\- T'es en vie !**

 **\- Dégage !** réplique-t-elle, pas plus émue que ça par ce miracle.

 **\- Ça a marché !** poursuit-il.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de jubiler, de sentir la joie inonder son corps, lavant immédiatement sa panique et sa fureur, ne laissant que l'adrénaline liée au danger refluer. Elle est vivante. _Tank est vivante._

 **\- Oh, putain...** laisse-t-elle échapper sous la souffrance, ses traits crispés de douleur.

 **\- Ça a marché. Ça va, c'est juste le bras...** tente-t-il de la rassurer, mettant les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement, n'osant pas la toucher mais regardant rapidement la blessure qu'il lui a infligée. **Tout va bien, c'est juste le bras. Ça va,** répète-t-il, mais c'est peut-être plus pour se rassurer lui-même cette fois – c'est juste le bras, ça aurait pu être _tellement pire_.

 **\- Dégage...** chuchote-elle hargneusement, la souffrance toujours aussi visible sur son visage.

 **\- Ça va, ça va...** reprend-t-il, s'éloignant un peu alors qu'elle arrête de crier.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?**

La voix le sort de son état mi-extatique mi-terrifié, et il prend conscience que l'inconnue qu'il avait totalement oubliée pose problème. Un problème qu'il peut tout de suite régler.

 **\- Rien du tout,** réplique-t-il aussitôt, reprenant encore une fois le pistolet avec lequel il a tiré sur Phoebe, le pointant sans hésiter vers la tête de la gêneuse.

 **\- Arrête !** réagit Tank, se levant soudainement et lui prenant l'arme des mains.

Elle la pointe elle-même sur le corps qu'elle vient à peine de quitter, la respiration saccadée.

Bulk la laisse faire, s'attendant à tout moment à voir un trou écarlate orner la tête de la brune, mais en une respiration plus forte, Tank pointe le pistolet vers lui.

Son monde devient désordre.

 **\- Pourquoi... ?**

C'est le seul mot qui lui vient en tête. Il l'a sauvée, il aurait tout fait pour elle ! Et elle, elle veut le tuer...

Les yeux de son amie sont sombres, sa bouche tordue en une grimace de pure haine contraste avec ses yeux d'une tristesse insondable, et pour peut-être la première fois de sa vie, Bulk réprime son impulsivité qui lui hurle de prendre Tank dans ses bras. Il recule d'un pas, perdu, confus, déboussolé.

Il voit sa propre impulsivité, celle qui a dicté ses gestes les plus fous et ses paroles les plus dures, se refléter sur Tank qui est d'habitude si professionnelle, et il comprend, un instant, ce qu'il est lui-même, ce que son impulsivité lui fait être.

Il est dangereux. Et alors que Tank semble prête à faire feu à tout moment sur lui, ce danger dont il ne comprenait pas tous les enjeux le paralyse. Et il est terrifié par son amie.

Il est terrifié par lui-même.

* * *

Vous trouvez que c'était franchement pourri et vous voulez tester vos compétences de jeté de tomates sur l'auteure ? Vous êtes subjugué(e) par son talent et espérez lui baiser les pieds ?  
Pour lui faire savoir, c'est le rectangle blanc en bas !


End file.
